Oldest Trick in the Book
by PieFilledTears
Summary: Destiel: Cas is confused when Dean comes back to the motel room alone and with pie


Cas was seated at the motel's little table trying to piece together the little memory gaps he has been experiencing as of late. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even notice the door opening and a large plastic bag being thrown roughly onto the table in front of him. He stared at the bag in surprise when a familiar face sat across from him.

"Hey Cas" Dean said as he relaxed into the chair across from him.

"What is this?" Dean's eyes lit up happily as he pulled out what looked to be an extremely low quality pie.

"Pie" Dean said with a hungry look on his face.

Cas sighed, "It's a pie, yes I know, but why did you have to place it here?"

"Well I thought-"Dean said slowly, snapping off the lid-"that we could share some pie while Sam's out doing some research."

"But there is no job to research at the moment" Cas said skeptically, he didn't know why Dean was lying. Dean's hand slid down his face with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay fine, I kicked him out for the night."

"But why?"

Dean gave him his 'are you serious' look, he had grown quite accustomed to it. Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled out some paper plates and cut Cas and himself a piece. He took a tentative bite.

"Pecan?"

Dean smiled around his bite, "Yeah, I got ripped off last time so I decided I deserved some." They continued to eat their pie until they had finished off nearly half of it, Cas wasn't one for eating in general but pie definitely wasn't unpleasant.

"Hey Cas, you got a-" Dean vaguely motioned to his face. Cas tilted his head slightly. "You got a little-"he continued, now pointing to a more specific spot near the corner of his mouth.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Cas asked with some concern.

Dean chuckled, "No, no it's not, just… let me help." Dean hesitated for a moment before shaking his head in defeat and leaning across the table. Cas stared in confusion as Dean reached for his tie and pulled Cas up so that he met him halfway across the small tabletop. Cas could feel Dean's breath against his lips.

"You have something on your lip." He spoke quietly, as if speaking normally would ruin the moment, and Cas didn't blame him, the moment was frozen in time, possibilities hanging in the air waiting to be shattered by any wrong movement.

Then the gap was closed. Cas felt his nose scrape against some of the stubble on Dean's cheek as his chapped lips pressed lightly against his. Dean pulled back just as quickly. Cas opened his eyes to see Dean giving him a crooked smile, and Cas gave a small grin back.

"You know, that is one of the oldest tricks in the book."

"I'm surprised you even know about the book."

Dean guided him around the table by his tie. Cas let Dean pull him around, though he easily could have pulled away, he liked to give Dean his way before things escalated. Dean slid a hand around Cas' waist while the other came up to brush Cas' lip.

"Got it" He smirked as he wiped off the bit of whipped topping from his lip with his thumb, lifted it to his mouth, and sucked it off, swirling it around his mouth before popping it out. Cas was genuinely surprised and slightly turned on by the gesture.

"I thought you were lying about that too." Dean's face twisted to make a snappy retort just before Cas' lips slammed into his. Dean was taken aback for a moment before joining in eagerly. Cas' hands slowly snaked up Dean's sides, slightly lifting up the edges of his shirt before settling at the back of Dean's head, fisting the hair just enough to get the tiniest of gasps from Dean. Cas used that small window to push his tongue between Dean's lips. Dean responded happily, deepening the kiss to the point that Cas was got lightheaded. Dean's hand slipped down from his waist to cup Cas' ass, and he let out a surprised gasp as his hands tightened again in Dean's hair pushing him closer.

Suddenly they were moving, distracted feet shuffling against the floor, avoiding what they could of chairs and furniture as their minds were currently occupied on who was undressing who faster. Cas felt Dean push off his suit jacket and trench coat, which forced Cas to reluctantly pull his hands away from Dean's ruffled hair, but responded immediately by whipping his hands to the hem of Dean's shirt, pulling it above his head but making sure to drag his hands up his sides, gaining him a quick gasp from Dean's currently unoccupied mouth. One of their knees hit the back of the bed; neither could tell as they crashed to its surface, Dean springing up into Cas as his body hit the mattress.

Dean pulled at the sheets until he was in a more comfortable position, Cas straddling his waist, his face looming over Dean's. His lips were as swollen and red as his probably were at the moment and his chest was heaving, shirtless and glistening. Cas leaned down and licked a trail from Dean's nipple to his neck, causing Dean to arch up into him as his hands reached down to grasp Cas' ass. Cas' breath hitched as a moan came from the back of his throat, he could feel Dean smiling against his cheek as he thrust up slowly against him, pulling his ass down to his rolling hips. Cas grasped Dean's biceps as his body shook, feeling Dean's hard on against his own, even through the layers of fabric.

Cas turned his head to catch Dean's eye. "Pants. Now." He nearly growled. Dean nodded as his hands slipped from ass to pant buckle, and Cas had to sit up awkwardly, toeing off his shoes and throwing down his pants as Dean quickly stripped out of his. By the time Cas' boxers were down, Dean was sitting in front of him, boxers still in place and legs spread slightly apart. Cas was sure Dean wasn't trying, but he looked like a feast ready to be devoured by no one but him. And with that thought Cas let out a small whimper, it would have extremely embarrassed him if not for Dean's reaction: Dean's hand reached down for his cock and had unconsciously palmed it through his tented boxers.

"Damn it Cas" he breathed "You're so fucking hot". With that Cas dove down, nearly against his will and nuzzled his face against dean's cock, burying his face in the crook of Dean's hip. Dean gasped as the hand on his cock moved again in a desperate plea for friction, any friction, even more than Cas' face already pressed against it. Cas moved his hands slowly up and hooked two fingers under the hem of Dean's boxers and slowly slipped them down Dean's hips and thrown forgotten into a corner.

Dean's dick was completely hard, pre-come already dripping from the tip. Dean's hand still moved unconsciously over his cock while Cas moved towards its head. Dean's already ragged breath hitched in his throat as Cas placed a single kiss on the leaking tip, but then pulled back.

"You tease" Dean groaned. Cas moved up Dean's body and dove in for a heated kiss. He pulled back, a single strand of saliva breaking from their lips.

"I want you to jerk yourself off for me"

"Seriously?" Cas smirked as he moved back down Dean's slick body, placing kisses along the length of his torso until he was settled in between his legs.

He looked into Dean's eyes. "Really" he ordered. Cas settled himself to watch between Dean's legs, spreading them comfortably apart as Dean began to move his hand. Slowly at first, as if almost timid. But Cas knew Dean was anything but, he squeezed the inside of Dean's thighs roughly.

"Cas" Dean choked out, surprised at the intensity of that single word. His hand began to move faster, rhythm being thrown to the wind as he sought solely for pleasure from Cas alone, watching intently from between his spread and offering legs. Dean thumbed the tip, rubbed his thumb around the slit, all the while thinking that Cas was doing it, all of it with his mouth and- Oh. His back arched up, his entire body seeking to be touched by an unmoving angel as he nearly came over the edge. Cas was entranced, nearly drooling over the sight of his hunter nearly coming by just the thought of him.

Dean's head was thrown back, his hand desperate and his other grasping at the angel's shoulder as he rounded the edge. Cas' cock ached at the sight of it.

Cas forgot his promise at that moment and bent down to give one long, sensual, flat lick to the very tip of Dean's aching cock. Dean's eyes flew open and stared at Cas, who was not only sucking him off, but his hips were grinding over the bed, his cock dragging against the fabric as he continued to suck his head, and Dean came with a cry. His entire body arched up off the bed as he came into Cas' mouth, gasping his name over and over into the darkness.

His body flopped down onto the bed, completely spent and unable to move. Cas moved to kneel between Dean's legs, using the back of his hand to wipe the cum off of his face. Dean was beautiful like this, in a blissful state of unawareness. Cas couldn't say the same about himself, his cock still throbbing and begging for attention. Cas crawled above Dean with the smallest of satisfied smiles upon his face.

After a minute, Dean looked through the haze to see Cas staring down at him.

"You still hard?" was the first thing he could mutter, his voice wrecked. Cas nodded just slightly. Dean nodded back and dragged his hand down to Cas' throbbing cock which was dripping pre-come onto his stomach.

"It won't take much" he panted. Dean wrapped his hand around Cas' cock and pulled. Cas moaned from the back of his throat, his eyes falling shut as Dean began to move his hand. Cas could feel himself climbing with every stroke, realizing he was making small noises that were getting louder and louder until he was saying Dean's name like a prayer to no one but him. Dean thumbed his tip and Cas' head flew forward into Dean's shoulder as he came all over Dean's stomach. He collapsed onto him, eyes shut tightly in an attempt to regain his composure.

After a few minutes Cas came to enough sense to realize Dean was holding him, rubbing little circles on his back. He was definitely surprised; Dean usually wasn't one for post sex cuddling. Cas smiled slightly into Dean's neck.

"So" Cas said, Dean turned his head to look at him, "I hope your 'pie plan' was satisfactory enough." Dean chuckled and kissed Cas softly, moving a hand up to cup Cas' face.

"Hell yeah it was."


End file.
